


Warden (What ifs)

by cipherninethousand



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Warden had become the Inquisitor?  A few what-ifs of how their love interests may have reacted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden (What ifs)

_Leliana_

Leliana would corner them - it’s been years since she’s seen them up close, and she’s understandably angry. All the years, all the letters, and she came so close to losing them again, all without knowing. She’s so angry and upset that she doesn’t even want to touch them. But she can’t help herself, pinning them to the wall for a kiss. It’s the only way she can let loose all her anger, her worry, even her joy at seeing them for more than a few moments. An agreement is made out of the encounter. No one can know that Warden and Inquisitor are one.

_Alistair_

Alistair just stands there for a moment, completely flabbergasted. They’d left for a lead, how did they end up at the Conclave? He will discuss the rumors later, in private where Hawke and his love’s companions cannot hear. For the moment he settles for gripping their hands, holding them close and “What is wrong with you?” under his breath like a prayer. Of course it doesn’t take much for them to figure out that ‘Trevalyan’ is actually 'Amell’, and apparently they have a death wish. No matter the name, no one is left in the Fade.

_Zevran_

Zevran sends an angry letter ahead to the Nightingale. How could this have happened? They were supposed to be hunting further West, not sneaking into the Conclave at the desperate request of the Divine! The Warden snatches the letter off the table to read, happiness sharp and bright in their chest. It shouldn’t make them happy, but the anger reminds them that Zevran still worries even though it’s been over a year since they last saw each other. That in mind they wait; it will only be a matter of time until he shows up at Skyhold.

And show up he does, in the middle of the night in their room. There is no discussion, not yet, just hands and lips on skin and the quick physical reassurance that the Warden was not lost to the Fade. In the morning, Josephine is obviously disturbed at the sudden addition of an ex-Crow to their ranks, but says nothing. It would be best if no one knew the Warden and Inquisitor are now one.

_Morrigan_

Morrigan does not deign to acknowledge him during the Masquerade. Truly, it’s a wonder that she doesn’t set him aflame where he stands. She only speaks in regards to Celene, and Leliana sees them from across the ballroom. She thinks the whole thing tremendously funny. There is no mention of his real name to the Empress or court.

Even when she joins the Inquisition Morrigan refuses to see him. He lied, and she isn’t ready to forgive him just yet. The garden is a last attempt to get her to talk to him - perhaps if he can get lose enough she will let him explain or beg forgiveness. Kieran sees him first, a jubilant cry of 'Father!’ and he is embraced by his odd, perfect son. Quickly enough, Morrigan finds that Kieran is not where he is supposed to be - not that he ever is. She stares down the Warden in the same way she did in the wilds, not so long ago.

“If we are to have this conversation, let it not be out here. There are enough wagging tongues without our adding to them.”


End file.
